


VID: Don't Stop Believin'

by purplefringe



Series: Made for such heights [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: Strangers waiting / up and down the boulevard...A Sam/Steve vid to Don't Stop Believin' by Journey.





	VID: Don't Stop Believin'

**Author's Note:**

> Opening clip is from the movie The Losers


End file.
